spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skodwarde - The Movie: Grey Dagger and Sky
'Skodwarde: The Movie '''is an upcoming slasher movie. It will be realeased in 3D and normal. Plot When Squidward starts to go to a place in Bikini Bottom where they worship Satan (their Satan), Squidward becomes possessed by spirits. The spirits turn him into a murderer . He starts to get an evil look in his eye. Squidward walks to work and small children hit him with a rock in the head. He starts to murder them by choking them to death. But he stops as soon as someone passed by. Soon, while walking home from work, a man walks into him. He was being very rude, so Squidward punches him in the face and blood splatters everywhere. The fish gets knocked unconscious. Squidward runs away. A while later, a few Bikini Bottomites find the body. No one knew it was Squidward so the incident was still a mystery. SpongeBob soon realizes that Squidward has been acting weird lately, so he starts to spy on him. When Squidward is walking home from the Krusty Krab, the rude man from before walks into him and he starts to complain about what happend before. Squidward punches him in the mouth and in his face. SpongeBob noticed while watching. SpongeBob soon starts to become very suspicious. The next day Squidward's eyes start to look very disturbing and horrifying. SpongeBob tells Patrick to see what he is doing so Patrick takes his clarinet and breaks it. Squidward wants to kill him and whispers "Your gonna be dead in 5 minutes". Squidward runs into to another room to get his knife. Patrick jumps out the window landing on a rock causing on of his eyes to bleed. SpongeBob shouts "Run, Patrick, run!" Squidward comes out his house and he asks where Patrick went. SpongeBob wouldn't tell, so Squidward slits his arm causing him to bleed. Squidward runs to find Patrick. Patrick, while leaving Bikini Bottom, falls on a very sharp rock, causing his leg to bleed. Squidward see's a man complaining he has a knife, so Squidward stabs him in his head and kills him. When Patrick runs out of energy he realizes he's not going to get away. Squidward's body is now controled by evil spirits and is possed by demons so he see's a man walking home from work and slaughters him and cuts his arm off, he meets the man he bumped into the other day and he gets very mad at him and starts shouting, Squidward stabs him in the heart and in his stomach. Patrick soon walks up a cliff and he doesn't care what happens to him so he won't care if he gets killed. Squidward soon reaches him and stabs him in his head and back causing blood to splatter on his shirt and stands still for a brief time (image can be seen up above). Squidward falls of the cliff and blood goes everywhere, but he still isn't dead. His whole body becomes possed so when he is walking to Bikini Bottom police see him see they try to arrest him. He stabs one in the back and the other one calls for backup. Squidward manages to escape. Somone see's Patricks dead body and they call the police. The police think Squidward done it cause he had a knife so they start looking for Squidward. SpongeBob see's Squidward and angrily shouts at him for killing Patrick, Squidward cuts his arm so SpongeBob gets a knife too. They start to cut each other and Squidward stabs him in his stomach. SponegeBob weakly replies, "You bitch!" briefly before he stabs him. Skodwarde runs in to his house and gets a hand gun. The police start see SpongeBob's dead body so they chase after Squidward. Skodwarde shoots the car window two times but he misses. The cops appear and call for back-up. Skodwarde jumps on one of the cars and shoots into it and tries to carve to roof open so he can get into it. The police shoot at him and he falls onto the one behind it and jumps and runs back, but the police soon cacth up with him. He throws a rock at one and goes in to it's engine causing it to stop. Skodwarde escapes from Bikini Bottom and goes into Kelp City. He bumps into a man and thinks he Skodwarde wants his wallet and complains so Skodwarde kills him. Skodwarde starts to take drugs such as heroine and alcohol. The cops see him taking them so they try to arrest him. He runs away as fast as he can and takes the drugs with him. The soon catch him and tries to break free.Starts to say stuff like "let me go, bitches!" He soon jumps out the window and tries shoot them. The glass of the car widow breaks and one of the cops climb out and jumps on Skodwarde. They get him into the car but he figures out a way out. He smashes the window with the knife and jumps out straight away. He falls onto the road but the police don't know he escaped. A person calls the police to tell then he escaped but he slashes him with the knife. People start to scream and try to call the cops. It takes a few minutes to answer and Skodwarde escapes back into Bikini Bottom. The cops find him, now with back-up, so he throws a knife at one. They arrest him, though tries to escape from jail. He secretly escapes in the middle of the night. The next day he goes into the Krusty Krab and he tries to kill Mr.Krabs. Everyone runs away and screams. Skodwarde says he will not kill him if he gives him the cash register. Mr.Krabs does so and he feels like it's a nightmare. Someone calls the police a few minutes after he leaves. He runs into his house and goes into his bedroom. He takes a knife and stabs himself, he still has some energy in him so he jumps out the window and blood goes everywhere. The police find his body and the spirits that possed Squidward leave his body. But Bikini Bottom becomes haunted by Squidward and the victims. Credits © 2012-2013 Viacom. Produced in assocation Nickelodeon Movies. All rights reserved. News *Writing has finished on December 2, 2012. *On November 10, 2012 a sequel was announced. Trivia *Production begun on March 5, 2012, but the article wasn't created until a few months later. *The Movie is CGI/Stop Motion animated. *The movie was rated R in several countries. *The movie was rated NC-17 in Malyasia, Iran, Iraq, Israel, and Jordan. *Nickelodeon will not air this film on their channel, although it aired on Spike. *Sky Movies rated it 18 and contains Violence and Strong Language. *Sandy is only seen for a few seconds and she has no lines. *Fred Rechid Productions, Inc has classified this film as 16 with the descriptors bad language and violence. *The page was finished on December 2, 2012 but the movie won't be released until 2013. DVD release The DVD will be released on November 25, 2013. Sequel A sequel was announced on November 10, 2012 and writing will start on July 21, 2013 and will be released in 2015 or 2016 Deleted Scenes *Squidward runs into his house and gets a gun in his bedroom. This was deleted cause it was not necessary. *SpongeBob asks Patrick to see what Squidward was doing. This was deleted cause it wasn't very exicting. *Squidward asks to become a member of the club and he gets in. This was deleted cause took up too much time. Trivia *On May 21, 2016, over three years since the film was released, the title was changed. *It is unlikely that the sequel will ever start production, but it's given name as of May 21, 2016 is ''Skodwarde - The Movie 2: Red Stain on Cloth. Category:Movies Category:2012 Category:Pages with red links